Lennox's daughter
by IamTheBlaze
Summary: Jessica Lee Lennox is Major Lennox's daughter who lives with him after his wife left him. She has recently been kicked off base by Galloways replacement a fact that no-one's happy about Jazz is her guardian. Rated T for mild cybertronian cussing.
1. An odd school pick up

**Okay as a reader I know how people HATE these boring thingies so I'll make my further summery quick. Jessica Lee Lennox is Major Lennox's eldest daughter who lives with him after his wife left him. She has recently been kicked off base by Galloways replacement a fact that no-one is happy about Jazz is her guardian but she has close ties to Bee, Optimus, Hyde and the twins. Set in DOTM. **

Sighing I flicked my long blonde hair out of my iridescent blue eyes. I walked over to the long wall that read Brisbane Bayside State Collage and jumped up kicking her heels against it as I waited for my best friend Sam to pick me up after he finished his job interviews. As the following crowds of students dispersed I caught sight of a bright yellow Camaro with a black racing stripe. Standing beside it in a white t-shirt and jeans was a young man with electric yellow hair. "Cam!" I yelled running over and throwing herself into the arms of bumblebee's hollo form.

"Well, hello there little lady," the radio chimed through a couple of talk shows.

"I missed you so, so, so much!" I exclaimed "Does Sam know your back? I asked as Bee shook his head looking around saw my father's guardian Ironhide a sleek black GMC Top kick truck parked a few meters away. "You're not here for a visit are you? Something's happening." It wasn't a question it was a statement as Cam shook his head at me, "are we waiting for Sam or are we going on our own?" In reply the radio chimed

"Hop in beautiful your dad wanted to see you," With a slightly diminished grin I swung down into the Camaro watching as Ironhide started up and drove after us. As I walked into the N.E.S.T headquarters I had a bad feeling. You know that when you have an alien army and three quarters of NEST on giving you weird looks you're in trouble. Sighing I walked in nodding in the direction of the soldiers I knew and saw the auto bot team with my father Major William Lennox in the main hanger.

"Sup Guys," I greeted them.

"Not much how's it kicking baby?" her guardian Jazz asked giving her a hug. Followed by a chorus of HI's and how you are beautiful from the rest of the team.

"Hey Dad," I said hugging him and looking up at him he must have just gotten in because he was still in his black motorbike leathers. "This isn't just a routine check-up is it?"

"I'm afraid not baby we needed to talk and the auto bots insisted on sitting in."

"You could have just called me or popped into Sam and Coralline's place."

"I know but I wanted to talk to you in person," her father raked a hand through his hair sighing as he pulled out a folded sheaf of documents that Jess recognised as her latest report card. "It's about your grades."

"So you got that huh, dam these day's you can't keep anything from the army." I snapped my fingers in mock disappointment. Sensing my mood Jazz moved in closer to me before resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Jess what were the main condition's we agreed to before I let you move in with Sam and attend school."

"There were terms and conditions?" I asked innocently

"Yes they were that you your grades up and behave, neither of which you have done!" my dad fumed

"Funny because I recall that I never got asked to move out I just got labelled a security risked, forced to sign papers and dumped on my best friend's doorstep." I let the sarcasm drip from my tongue.

"Jess baby it wasn't like that and you know it," my dad said shifting guiltily under my and the auto bots glares.

"I seem to remember it was exactly like that, the Auto bot's where sent on a mission so they couldn't interfere and then that bitch handed me a bag and said get out."

"Jessica Language she's not a bitch she's the secretary of defence and my boss," my dad snapped putting my report card back in his pocket after evidently deciding that conversation was over. I almost jumped with relief but I knew I still needed to distract him a little more,"

"Speaking of the she devil where is she today not enough people to make miserable around here so she had to get some new slaves?" I asked and felt someone walk up behind me oh great.

"Major Lennox what is she doing here?" The Secretary asked disdainfully ignoring me

"I could ask you the same," I replied

"Are you going to leave without a fight or should I call security?" She asked

"Scared I'll break your ugly face again?" I shot back thoroughly pissed. Jazz chuckled

"Lennox will you restrain your pet," she ordered

"I'm not his pet I'm his pride and joy and call me that again and you'll be on the ground before you can say oops." I said inching closer knowing I was about to snap Jazz pulled me into his arms and kept me in his metallic holo form grip.

"Major Lennox I want to see you in the board room in five after disposing of the nuisance kindly remember this is a top secret military base, not a child care."

"Yes mam," my dad replied as I flicked my middle finger at the bitch before she left.

"Jessie, what am I going to do with you," my dad sighed

"Let me come home I miss you guys,"

"We miss you to baby and we want you here but we can't trust me I've tried everything,"

'I know it's just I'm homesick," I sighed jumped with my dad as Fall Out Boys This aint a scene it's an arms race suddenly cam blaring out of my pocket. "I should probably take this," I said sliding open my phone.

"Jess where the hell are you, your dad will kill me if I've lost you!" Sam's panicked voice blared through the speakers.

"Sam chill I'm fine it was my dad who kidnapped me in the first place," I said shooting him a look.

"Oh okay is Bee with you can I say hi." Bee shook his head at me so I quickly said

"No he's on a mission with Arcee, The Twins and Chromia. Sorry Sam,"

"It's okay I just wish he could call or visit."

"He would if he could but Galloway, the dude that set the FBI on you's replacement won't let them she's the one who threw me of base."

"I see," was all Sam said "Do you want me to come pick you up or?"

"Nah I'll get dad to drop me off, or one off the bots, we haven't had that much quality time lately." I said.

"Cool I see you soon tell Bee I said hi,"

"Will do bye Sammy Whammy,"

"How many times do I have to beg you Please, Please don't call me that,"

"At least once more," I said

"Bye," He called as I shut my phone grinning.

"So whose gunna driving me home tonight?" I asked in a sing song voice. Everyone sighed dejectedly as Jazz stepped forward it appeared that there had been a competition before I arrived. "Sweet," I said before hugging everyone saving Bumble Bee for last because we needed a talk. "What was that not talking to Sam thing all about?" I asked concerned

"Gotta Man up Stand up," The radio sang to me

"Awh Bee baby," I said hugging him don't be afraid to be sensitive you must miss Sam as much as I miss all you guys. You gotta come visit in fact you ALL gotta come visit next time you feel like a teenagerly stroll of base." I quoted my dad and he smiled. "Oh and Major Lennox you are required to Visit your daughter at least once a month calling first and to bring one auto bot with you as transportation. And that is an order." We grinned as he saluted me and then we hugged "Missed you Dad,"

"Missed you more Princess, I'll call you later."

"Okay Love you,"

"Love you too." I walked over to Jazz who jumped into his alt form and said

"Heighdy Ho Silver Away, Away!" This caused the sleek sliver frame to shiver with laughter as he drove me through D.C and into the service elevator where he transformed into his alt form and pulled me into his muscular arms. I put his hand on my face and looked into his deep warm chocolaty eyes before saying "This won't be the last time you see me Jazz."

"I know, but I love you and I can't always protect you from base." Jazz said stroking the massive bruise on my forearm from falling up stairs and yes you heard me I fell UP stairs.

"I'm always going to get into scrapes Babes but so long as you keep the big scary alien robot invaders away from me and the occasional angry dad we're cool."

"Will do I'll even talk to him about your report card." Jazz said shaking his head with a smile

"Thank you, I love you Jazz call me every day."

"Love you to and will do just try and stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," I grinned as he grimaced before squeezing me tightly and jumping from hollo form to alt form and driving away. I watched him go feeling the tightness well up in my chest before opening my shared apartment door because apparently fourteen was old enough to fight an Alien race every time they came to Earth but not old enough to keep a secret and live on your own. "Hey, hey Sammy whammy." I greet using my old nickname for him.


	2. Flashbacks and Fun

Sam and I have been friends for roughly two years. Our friendship began when he was in year ten and I eight. We had Library 1 together and quickly befriended one another when the class turned out to be filled jocks and sluts. We bonded over being harassed non-stop.

"Jess, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Sam whines like a little girl.

"Suck it up, girly man." I say punching his shoulder, causing him to wince.

"Dude, you can't just randomly punch me because you feel like it." He informs me rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"I'm a Lennox." I state with pride," I can do what I want."

"Is that the family motto or something?" Sam asks.

"Your dad would be so proud." Sam's new girlfriend Coralline states making me grin I never did find out what happened with Michaela but hey, maybe there are something's you just don't want to know.

"Thank you," I reply before seeing the two other people seated on the couch. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky."

"Hello, Jess." Mrs. Witwicky reply's whilst she and her husband smile at me.

"So tell me Jess, how does Sam manage to look after you without a job?" Mr. Witwicky asks frowning.

"You heard about that huh? My dad pay's for everything I need plus rent, food, electricity etc." I replied polity.

"Jessie J can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Sam asks

"Sure, Sure," I nod "what's up," I ask when we step outside

"J I need you to keep my parents busy, I'm going out with Coralline and they'd want to double and they can't see me being irresponsible with you!"

"Why does everybody see me as a kid I fought a Giant Alien race!" I fumed before nodding "Sure have fun, I'll keep your parents busy."

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you!" Sam praised hugging me.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky how about we go down to your bus and see some travel pictures?" I offered. As they pulled out photo album after photo album I felt my mind drift back to when I'd first met Bee and the Auto Bots.

_Flash Back_

"Ready to party?" I question Sam as we walk out the door.

"With you?" He asks sarcastically," I'm never ready."

"Oh my gosh." I state when I catch a glimpse of the classic beauty sitting in my drive way. Slowly I turn to Sam.

"This is your car?" I question. I then squeal and break out running when he nods his head in confirmation.

"This is the sexiest car I have ever seen." I state running my hand over the worn yellow paint of the hood. I freeze slightly and I swear that car shivered under my touch. The whole car has a vintage feel considering the black racing stripes.

"Sexy?" Sam inquires.

"Hey, I feel sexy just standing beside it." I say causing Sam to laugh and the car to…. Shake?

"Okay, yeah, that's just a little weird." I state jumping back.

"Yeah, I think there might be some faulty wiring." Sam says scratching the back of his head.

"So, how'd you get a car as sexy as this?" I question running my hand over the dashboard.

"Jess, would you please stop calling my car sexy?" Sam asks," It makes me feel uncomfortable, alright."

Right at that moment the radio busts out in song playing 'Bringing Sexy Back."

I look to Sam who is shifting uncomfortably in his seat and bust out laughing.

"I would get that checked out." I say after my laughter turns to small giggles.

"Yeah. I'm definitely going to do that." He says, actually hitting the radio when it won't stop playing.

"Hey!" I exclaim slapping the back of his head," Don't be taking your frustrations out on Mr. Sexy Car."

"Jess!" Sam whines exasperated," Don't encourage it."

"Sam, honey, it's a car. Not a living thing. There is no encouraging it." I speak as if I'm talking to a toddler.

"Well, I outta-"The radio suddenly says and I am thrown forward, having to catch myself using my hands against the dashboard.

"Yeah, try telling the car that."

"Why'd he have to come?" I sulk as I kick the back of Miles' seat.

"As much as I know you dislike it, Miles is my friend too, Jess." Sam explains glancing at me through the rear view mirror. Crossing my arms and huffing childishly I stick my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry babe," Miles says turning in his seat to face me," feeling is mutual."

Staring at his sneering face for a second I swiftly lunge forward and kick him in the face with my foot.

"Oww." Miles moans in pain and I smirk triumphantly.

"Jess, no!" Sam says with his eyes wide in shock. "You cannot just up and kick my friends while you're in my car!"

"I'm a Lennox." I state once again, "I can do what I want. Besides, I didn't kick him. I simply high fived his face."

"With your foot?" Miles shouts still holding his face.

"With my foot." I say giving him an innocent smile.

It's then that the radio comes to life blaring 'She's a Lady' by Tom Jones.

"I really like this car," I say with an amused grin," Even if it did try to give me a concussion."

"You getting out?" Sam asks once we pull up to the lake.

"With him?" I ask gesturing to Miles," That would be a negative."

"Dude!" Sam exclaims completely ignoring my reply," Michaela is here!"

"Do I look alright?" Sam asks Miles. Seriously? He honestly just asked Miles that when I'm sitting right here.

"Sure, yeah." Miles says not even looking at him.

"Okay, right." Sam stresses matting his hair down with spit. Which is rather gross I might add?

"Alright, don't so anything to embarrass me." He says to Miles.

I snort in laughter at this causing both boys to turn and glare at me.

Lying down I my seat once both boys have exited the vehicle I snuggle down into the soft leather.

"You are really comfy." I state without even acknowledging the fact I'm talking to no one.

"Well, thank you, beautiful." The radio says through three different talk shows.

Bolting up into a sitting position I stare wide eyed and open mouthed at the radio.

"Did you just talk back to me?" I ask in awe.

"Affirmative captain."

"Okay then." I say lying back down. Closing my eyes I try to ignore the fact that I just had a mini convo with my best friend's car. "That wasn't weird at all."

Hearing Sam's grumbles as he gets back into the car I turn on my side to face the leather seat instead of Mile's stupid face.

This time I'm not surprised when the radio begins to gently sing, "Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"

"I'm driving her home." Sam whispers.

I pat the Camaro's interior with a smile, "Good job." I whisper. The car shudders in reply.

"Miles, you have to get out man." Sam says looking over at his 'friend.'

"What?" Miles question astounded," What do you mean?"

"Miles get out of my car." Sam says again," I'm going to offer Michaela a ride home."

"Dude, she's an evil jock concubine." He says and I kick the back of his chair," Let her walk."

"Sorry sexy." I whisper when the car seems to twitch after I kicked the seat.

"Miles get out." Sam demands losing his patience.

"Dude," Miles says stepping out of the car," There's some kid of law about this or something."

"What rule?" Sam asks exasperated. He gets exasperated a lot.

"Bros before hos!" Miles suddenly yells out.

I laugh when Sam just shakes his head and pulls away leaving Miles running his hands through his hair in disbelief.

"Please, do not embarrass me." Sam pleads giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, I'll just sit back here like a good little girl and go to sleep." I say lying back down and cuddling with the warm leather.

'Since when was this seat so warm?' I wonder but shake the question off.

"Hey, Michaela." Sam calls through the open passenger window Miles had just previously climbed through.

'Blooming idiot.' I role my eyes mentally

"I was wondering if I could ride you home." Sam continues and I snort as his mix up of words. The car seems to be shaking with laughter too.

"I mean drive you home, to your house." He quickly corrects. There's a pause and I assume Michaela is contemplating her options.

"I cannot believe I am here right now." Michaela says from the passenger seat. I mentally cringe.

"Oh, umm." Sam stutters obviously hurt," You can duck down if you want. I mean look at Jess, she's lying down."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Michaela exclaims while turning to glance at me. I wave at her before nuzzling the backseat," I meant here in like, this situation."

"Oh." Sam says simply but I can tell he's relieved.

"It seems I'm always in stuck in this stupid situation. I guess I'm just a sucker for tough guys with big arms." She says and I nod in agreement. Guys with big arms are pretty great.

"Oh, well, I just add a couple new additions to the car." Sam says and I turn over to see how he's going to make a fool of himself this time.

"Like this light right here." He says gesturing to a cracked light on the ceiling that doesn't even work, though he trying to flex his muscles; muscles he doesn't have. "And this disco ball."

It's now that I notice the little air freshener around the rear view mirror that says 'Bee-otch' with a little bumble bee flying around.

"The light reflects off the disco ball." Sam explains and Michaela stares at him blankly.

"Smooth Sam smooth."

'_I sit up straight in my seat as the car suddenly sputters to a stop. Glancing out the window I note that we are at a cliff overlooking the sunset; very romantic. I snort in laughter when the radio plays a song about 'sexual healing' and then bursts out in 'I feel good'._

_Sam obviously embarrassed tries to convince Mikaela that the car has some of bad wiring and that he isn't trying anything on her. She shakes her head in obvious disbelief and exits the car._

"_Just pop the hood.' She says annoyed._

_Sam quickly reaches down and pulls the lever, releasing the hood. The radio continues to play random love songs so he beats the dashboard with his fist._

"_Hey," I exclaim punching him in the back, "Do not take your sexual frustrations out on Mr. Sexy."_

"_Would you please stop calling my car sexy?" Sam whines like a child, "I find it slightly awkward I have to ask twice."_

_Rolling my eyes as he joins Mikaela in front of the Camaro I scoot down in the seat, rubbing my hands gently over the worn leather._

"_You don't find it awkward, do you Mr. Sexy?" I ask. The car shivers and vibrates in reply._

"_Okay, yeah. It's slightly awkward." I say sitting ram rod straight in my seat at the fact I actually got a reply from the car. Outside Sam is nervously running hands through his hair and stuttering something while Mikaela simply stares at him before walking off; it's pretty obvious he said something to embarrass himself._

"_Your car is odd, Sam." I inform said teenage boy who is anxiously attempting to start said car._

"_Turn on, darn it!" He exclaims slapping the steering wheel. _

"_Why don't you ask nicely?" I question Sam before leaning forward._

"_Mr. Sexy, will you please start so Sam doesn't go into cardiac arrest?" I ask sweetly. Almost instantly the engine roars to life._

"_Sam, I think your car is alive." I say before once again lying back in my seat."_

"So what do you think of our trip so far Jess?" Mrs. Witwicky asks me jerking me out of my reminiscence

"It sound's amazing Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky I wish I could be so lucky as to go on a trip half as cool as this one." I quickly say "If you'd excuse me I've had a long day at school and think I might hit the sack. Knowing Sam and Coralline they'll be up there already so you guys should have one last romantic time to yourself before you end up spending all your time with Sam."

"Yes, Yes dear your right we'll see you tomorrow morning." Mrs. Witwicky says as Mr. Witwicky leans over to kiss her ear. I practically run screaming for the door. When I'm upstairs in the safety of the bedroom I set up for myself pulled on my Oscar the grouch nighty with pink reindeer pants and flick open my phone to find a text from Bee

'Deceptions detected'

'KK kno who?'

'No think its Megatron' Bumblebee texted her.

'Yay :/' I finished talking to Bee and texted Jazz.

'where r u'

'Base'

'Know what 'cons r up2'

'No big man looking in Cali'

'SO THERE HERE!'

'They won't hurt u'

'How do u know?'

'Cuz they dont know u and u don't have a reading'

'Yeah well if i need saved u come get me!'

'I will don't worry u r pretty lil face'

Jess smiled Jazz may have been an Auto bot but he was such a flirt and nicer than the human boys she knew

'You stupid mech u r such a flirt. Worse than boyz here'

'What can i say they called me a womanizer back home'

'TMI!'

'what'

'You didn't have to say you were a womanizer'

'LOL sory. (wicked smile) ;)'

'(rolling my eyes)'

'u know u left u r black belt'

'Yea I k i 4got it :,('

'Yea Chromia found it in u r apartment and was wearing it'

'She don't need to kick ass black is not something a Auto bot needs to wear 2 look scary'

'That's what boss said'

'Which1'

'Lennox'

'figures'

'Lol Ratchet says you should be in bed,'

'kk give everyone my luv,

'k, luv u'

'luv u 2 sweet dreams'

'u 2,' With that Jess flicked her phone shut and snuggled under the covers before her phone rang.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but it wont make sense if continue. Review people and I upload faster! To the Awesome people who have added it to their favourite list THANK YOU. YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	3. Universal Exports

**You think people would know this already I don't own transformers or I'd already have the 2010 yellow Camaro that I'm saving up for.**

"Jess I figured it out! We need to see your dad again right away! Get dressed I'll be out front" Came Sam's voice.

"Alright I'll pull on some jeans," I said

"Hurry up, no hair make up or any of that just jeans and the first top you find." Sam warned

"Alright, Alright already I'll be down in five." I pulled my hair out of its tight sleep bun leaving it lose with a folded psychedelic bandana as a hair band I then tied a green ribbon onto my hand pulled on a purple dress as a shirt with my favourite comfy jeans and black and white converse sneakers.

"You seriously miss Bee don't you?" I asked as I flung myself into the back of a battered mini copper that had been done up to look like Bee.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked

"Because otherwise you wouldn't be driving around in this piece of shit Minnie cooper that looks like a crap cheap imitation off bumblebee. " I stated

"My car is not a piece of crap it's a collector's item!" Sam fumed

"Whatever you say hunny bunches, Sup Coralline."

"Not much Jess," Coralline replied as Sam turned into the very nonchalant and total not suspicious at all heavily guarded 'Universal Exports' Building.

"We need to see the Auto bots." Sam said in a matter of fact tone

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir, perhaps you have the wrong building we are a **'Universal Exports' **company." One of the guards said dangerously.

"I need to see Major Lennox," Sam said looking at me.

"Sam we probably have the wrong building let's just go," Coralline pleaded

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir, perhaps you have the wrong building we are a **'Universal Exports' **company." The guard repeated

"Yeah right and I'm the tooth fairy," Sam replied

"Are you getting smart with us sir?" Another Guard asked

"You touch us and Major Lennox will kill you, that's if the auto bots don't get you first." I threatened pulling out my phone and texting Jazz.

"Once again I have no idea who you are talking about mam; perhaps you have the wrong building we are a 'Universal Exports'company now please leave." The first guard asked as I slipped my phone back in my pocket.

"I am Major Lennox's daughter and demand to be let in. If I have to call higher powers to come get me I will and trust me your jobs will be the first to go."

"I wouldn't do that." The guard said as Sam drove the car forwards and auto barriers popped up crushing the front of his car. Leaping out Sam takled the man and screamed "Bee," into his walkie talkie. As the soldiers pulled us up and put guns against our heads Bee, Jazz, Optimus, skids, sunny, mudflap, sides and Ironhide all steeped out of the shadows.

"Threatening the children was a bad move." Optimus growls. "Auto bots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus orders. The rest of the Auto bots transform. I laugh as one of the agents basically pee themselves when Ironhide fires up his cannons.

"Freeze." The giant black robot demands causing the panicking agents to stop and stare.

"Give 'em to me." Jazz says referring to the weapons. I watch in awe as one of his hands turn into a giant magnet, effectively confiscating all of the guns.

"Hi." The soldier greets warily. I laugh at how he is no longer confident now that he doesn't have control over the situation.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asks kneeling down so he is looking into the soldiers' eyes, finding the agents lack of reaction strange. I laugh at how pissed the auto bots look with each of the twins holding up their cannons to a different soldier. Bee has his guns aimed directly at the soldier who was fighting with Sam. Ironhide has his guns at my soldier with Jazz looming over him.

"You should not have touched my girl." Jazz says he's practically spitting fire as my dad walks out obviously wondering at his lack of auto bot's

"Jess, Sam? What's going on?" My dad asks taking in the soldiers on the floor with guns pointing at them the crushed car, Sam and coralline hugging and me hands on hips shaking my head trying to grab one of the confiscated weapons from Hyde. I stop jumping

"Your soldier boys tried to kill me that's what after we asked to see you and the bot's several times and I repeatedly said I was your daughter and after they threatened me, touch me you die." Sam nodded to confirm my story.

"They what?"

"They threatened the children and therefore they must be punished. I fear if we let the auto bots punish the humans they will not live to see the next day so I leave it in your capable hands." Optimus said gravelly to my father.

"C'mon they was gunna shoot Jess and your gunna let 'em get away with it Optimus?" Jazz pleaded

"Leave the discipline to Major Lennox," Optimus ordered

"Yes Optimus," The auto bot sighed either pressing their guns against their captive's skulls hard or kicking them before they let go.

"You got lucky this time punk," Ironhide spat at the soldier who had held me captive. After kicking the soldier hard Jazz scooped me up into his metallic arms whilst saying.

"Back again? I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"You wish buddy," I said as we walked inside I caught site of the secretary of defence rushing towards us an groaned "here we go the fun Nazis are here."

"Miss Lennox what the hell are you still doing here I ordered you from base hours ago."

"You seem to do that a lot and yet I still seem to take no notice for your information I did go home and as you can see I'm back baby." I replied as Jazz sniggered.

"Jess," Dad warned from below me.

"Sam, this is the secretary of defence. Galloway's replacement. "I informed him

"Ah secretary I've heard so much about you," Sam said

"You're the messenger boy who thinks he can fight." The secretary replied.

"Ouch," I commented to no-one in particular

"Lennox there's something important going on." Sam said as I zoned out falling asleep in Jazz's arms like I used to when I was little. Only to be awoken by Optimus banging on the table

"Sweet Cybertron!" Optimus exclaimed we need to get up there right away. I sat up in Jazz's arms groggily ignoring the looks I got from Bee, Ratchet and Hyde who were obviously worried about my lack of sleep.

"What's happening?" I whispered to Jazz. Who quickly filled me in.

"There was a crashed Auto bot ship on the moon and Optimus believes there may be some tech that could help us win the war."

"Okay but how are you going to get there." I asked.

"The second fleets ship." Optimus replied. "Sorry for waking you,"

"No prob's I can skip school tomorrow so who's going and when?"

"It'll be me, Hyde, Ratchet, Bee and Jazz tomorrow."

"Okay," I said trying not to sound to disappointed

"We'll leave the twins with you just in case anything happens and you need protection on or off base." Optimus reassured me sensing my mood.

"Thanks Optimus," I smiled at him before turning to Jazz. "You will keep me posted 24/7, you will not allow yourself or anybody else to be harmed and you will come straight home to me. Are we clear?" I asked.

"Yes mam," Jazz saluted before pulling me close to his spark. "Miss you."

"Miss you more." I could feel his reluctance to let me go in his arms I turned to my dad, "One night?"

"One night," He agreed as the auto bots whooped Gently Jazz walked me to the Auto bots barracks It was an enormous, concrete-and-steel barracks. The walls were lined with large platforms about eight feet off the ground, with shelves another twenty feet up that held what looked like personal belongings. Underneath each platform were several metal crates, some locked and some open. In the middle of the room, the floor was sunken by a drop of about four or five feet, marking off an area maybe forty feet in circumference. That space was open, and the floor of the circle was beautifully, abstractly painted. The only light in the room was a set of dim track-lights directly above the circle that pointed straight down. Carefully Jazz placed me in what I groggily thought was his bed before climbing up beside me and changing into his hollo wrapping his arms around me I folded into his chest letting his slight auburn stubble graze against my hair.

"Night Jazzy," I whispered

"Night Jessie he replied kissing my forehead before whispering "sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams love you," I mumbled before drifting off to sleep. The next morning I was gently shaken awake by Jazz.

"Get up honey you'll be late for school."

"Five more minutes Dad," I groaned rolling over

"OH MY GOD A DECEPTICON!" Jazz yelled into my ear as I jumped up and into a fighting stance to find all the auto bots sniggering at me. I pushed Jazz's hollo-form shoulder and ending up tumbling down the eight foot drop from Jazz's bed to have Bee gently snag me before I hit the floor.

"Thanks Bee, least someone loves me."

"I love you," Jazz snickered "cause look on the bright side now you're not going to be late for school."

"Yay!" I sarcastically remarked before bee passed me a familiar bag.

"Your dad got these out of your apartment for you." Bee explained

"Ah, Sam still here?" I asked as I walked towards the bathroom locking the door and headlining into the shower half an hour later I emerged in my school regulation knee length pink and white check dress, black shoes and school socks and hat. With my hair pulled back into a ponytail with maroon ribbon.

"Some one looks pretty," Jazz remarked as I walked out.

"Pretty ugly," I remarked tugging at my bolero and badges.

"Nah you look cute." Jazz said catching me up in his arms.

"Thank you," I replied as my dad walked in.

"Jess, Go to the break room I'll meet you there we need to have a discussion about your grades before you leave." After hemming and hawing for a moment – pulled out my phone. I probably wouldn't have the privilege of using it again for a while.

To Ironhide, I sent, /promise u luv me?/

/Of course./

/im failing geo n bio/

/WHAT?/

/yeah Dad's real mad/

/What happened? You're sharper than half us 'bots./

I hesitated. Maybe I should just call him, but then Dad would hear me and think to take my phone away all the sooner. /can't focus not since I got kicked out/

It was a couple of minutes before he answered. /We're distracting you./

/not ur fault/

/It's not yours either. I'll talk to your Dad./

/thx hide ur the best/

/lol No, that'd be Optimus. You'll probably not like the solution we come to, though. Prowl will be an exacting tutor./

I swore under my breath. /pit no/

/LOL Slag yes. You've got to pull those grades up, and I know your dad. He'll brig you in your room at Sam's until you turn things around. You want to be able to see us still or not?/

Gritting my teeth, I grudgingly sent, /yes/

/Well, then, you'll have to see us on our terms. You think your teachers are demanding? None of THEM has ever been a drill sergeant like me./

What had I gotten myself into?

"Jess!"

I sent off one last text. /tattler/ Tossing my phone on my bed, I went to the door. "Yeah?"

"Get over here." It was Dad's not-happy voice. The same tone of voice I imagined him using right before he blew the spark out of a Decepticon.

Trying to look appropriately penitent, I walked into the hallway where Dad was waiting. "I don't like you going behind my back," Dad growled.

"I didn't, I promise," I answered, ducking my head a little. "I just told 'Hide I was in trouble and why."

"And now 'Hide has organized the universe's best fighting force into a tutor rotation for you. Ratchet for bio, Prowl for geometry, Jazz for social studies, Arcee for Spanish…He's even roped Prime into helping you with world history. _Optimus Prime_ playing tutor for my daughter. I could have helped you with most of that, Jess. All you had to do was ask."

And he was right – one hundred percent right.

Softly, he said, "I just feel like I'm losing you."

"Never." I lifted my head and met his wounded gaze. "I'll call 'Hide right now. What subject do you want to tutor me in? Or I could tell him that I don't need any of them to…"

He chuckled ruefully. "I don't know any Spanish."

"Okay. I'll keep Arcee for that."

"And Ratchet will be able to tell you more about terrain biology than any human scientist alive."

Now he was the one moping and it mildly irritated me. I was the teenager – I was the one who was supposed to have the monopoly on angsty. "Well, pick one, Dad. Or several."

"The 'bots can teach you better than I could," he admitted.

"But that's not the point. I slighted you and I'm trying to make it better. Let me? Please?"

He hugged me tightly again. "You have your mother's insight, you know that? She's brilliant that way" we both winced ever since mom had left us taking my half-sister Annabelle with her she had been a banned subject. "Fine. I'll teach you about world history and let Optimus Prime worry about other things." He recovered

"Thank you." And I just rested my head on his chest for a long minute, remembering again why I loved him so much. He loved me first – and last.

**Every one who reviews get's a cookie. YOU KNOW YOU WANT ONE! **


	4. Juice

**To the first ever reviewer it's gets better Kay, jeez be nice :P first fan fiction :D btw don't own transformers or I'd already have that 2010 yellow Camaro I'm saving up 4 **

… 2 day's later

Would you believe that Skids and Mudflap ended up as my English tutors? My jaw hit the floor when they showed up the next day with Mudflap holding the Oxford edition of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_ in his hands.

"Wha?" Skids demanded reading my expression. "Ya don' think we's _stupid_, do ya?

"Um…" I hedged, trying to find a diplomatic way to handle this. "_Shakespeare?_"

And then in a perfect mimic of Johnston's accent, Skids quoted, "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" Reverting back to his normal speech, he added, "We's got Cybertronian processors for brains, squishy! We's can compute circles 'round ya!"

"Ya think it easy ta talk like dis?" Mudflap laughed. "Any 'bot can learn English. Dis an _artform._"

"Yeah," Skids agreed. "An' it drive Ratchet _nuts._"

"Holy Crap," Was all I could think to say.

Yo! J baby!" Skids hollered in greeting as I walked down the hall after my LONG Spanish lesson with Arcee.

"Couldn' get 'nuf a us, huh femme!" Mudflap added.

"Nah," Skids answered, whacking his brother on the shoulder. "She couldn' get 'nuf a me!"

"Guys! GUYS!" I shouted, fortunately catching them early enough in their brawl to distract them. "I'm not here on a social visit."

"Right, femme," Skids continued with a wink. "Yous jes here ta study."

"No, actually…"

But Mudflap was already into it. In his perfect British accent, he quoted, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Romeo and Juliet_, the balcony scene."

Reverting to his usual way of talking, he demanded, "Line an speakah."

"Fine. Romeo, Act 2, scene 2, line 2. But seriously, guys…"

Placing his hand over his spark, Skids gallantly quoted, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; Or close the wall up with our English dead."

I sighed, realizing they wouldn't let us go forward or change the topic until they got bored with their little game. "_Henry the Fifth_, King Henry speaking, Act 3, scene 1, lines 1 and 2."

"Beware the ides of March," Mudflap shot.

"_Julius Caesar_, the Soothsayer speaking, Act 1, scene 2, line 18. Satisfied?"

"Uh-uh," Skids answered while Mudflap said, "Not yet." With a light that even I recognized as mischief in his optics, Skids quoted, "Shall we their fond pageant see? Lord, what fools these mortals be!"

I smirked at him. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream_, Act 3, scene 2, and the speaker is _Puck_."

"Ya forgo' da line numbahs," Mudflap scolded.

"Considering we're not studying the comedies and I had to Google the slagging line to find it, you can darn well accept that. Now guys I heard that the bots just got back from the moon and I wana go see them!"

"What chu watin for den les go." Mudflap said scooping me up into his hand and transforming into his alt mode. We sped down through the auto bot hanger where Jazz, Bee, Optimus, Hyde, Ratchet and my dad were all standing around a bot and a couple of large boxes of tech were being loaded into a vault.

"Jazz your back!" I exclaimed running and hugging him, he picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

"Miss me?" Jazz asked quietly

"Yeah," I whispered back snuggling into his warm metallic neck as the secretary stands up and tells me to leave.

"Ordering Jess to leave again would be a bad move." Optimus calmly threatens as Iron hide cleans his guns in the secretary's direction.

"Guys," I called from Jazz's chest.

"Hold on," he whispered to me before changing into his hollo and cuddling me properly.

"So what did you guys get?" I yawned

"Five transforming pillars and an auto bot code designation Sentinel Prime." Optimus informed me.

"Sweet so are we gunna matrix him anytime soon?" I asked

"Right now Jess I'd recommend being on Jazz's shoulders for this we don't know how he will take to this century."

"If he's anything like the last old geezer I bought back to life not well." I muttered under my breath causing Jazz to chuckle. "You'd better protect me mister last time I bought a transformer back to life I got transported to Egypt and thrown in the middle of yet another giant war. Anything like this happens and then all the dead mech can stay dead mechs." I threatened

"Yes mam, the Jessica Lennox protection agency is on guard." Jazz teased as I pushed him. "Whatever you don't scream." Jazz warned before yelling "Bee think fast." Before I knew it I was being thrown across a room and into Bee's metallic arms before being thrown back to Jazz now metallic arms.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I thundered before climbing onto his shoulders without looking at him or Bee seething silently as everyone laughed. When we got down to a smaller but taller hanger with armed soldier on each of the platforms. Prowl and Hyde steeped in to guard Optimus as Jazz took me up to the second level where Dad, Sam, Coralline and the other Autobots waited. I watched raptured as Optimus quietly mumbled something before stabbing the matrix into the old bots spark. The bot jumped up and started shooting as Optimus restrained him before I knew it Jazz had pushed me back into the wall throwing his metal body over me to protect me from the blasts and then in a matter of seconds it was over. Optimus and Sentinel were quietly conversing as Hyde and Prowl stood down and Jazz was placing me back on his shoulder. I watched as Sunstreaker ran in front of his paint gold job glistening.

"Hey Jess," Jazz whispered "remember that time you gave Sunstreaker a new paint job?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah I remember," I said before jumping into a reprieve it had been just after Jazz had been appointed my guardian.

_Flashback_

_Rain pounded on the roof of the base and thunder rumbled somewhere off in the distance which cause Jess to jump and then let out a heavy sigh. The base was full of wet, bored people and alien robots since it had been storming all day. The fourteen year old glanced at the buckets of purple and brown paint that she had been planning to use as a splatter painting outside today. The rain had ruined that plan. That was when an evil and all too tempting idea began to turn around in her brain. Sunstreaker had just returned from patrol only to sink into recharge and he was always going on about his paint job. What if she changed his colours a little bit. Jess giggled, mulling the idea over. It only took a few seconds for the idea to become too tempting to pass up. She had to try it._

_Jess pulled out a couple paint brushes and took the buckets of paint with her. On a whim she also stuck a silver paint marker and stuck it in her pocket. When she found Sunstreaker she opened the paint and went to work. When she was finished a couple hours later Sunny's gold paint had been replaced by a coat of brown with patches of lavender through it. As a final touch Jess signed her name in small script on his upper arm in silver paint marker. Then she dumped the buckets and brushes into the nearest trash and went to her room to wait. It didn't take long. Sunstreaker's yell of surprise and rage echoed through the base. Jess giggled, put down the book she had been pretending to read, and went to the hallway to survey her work. The paint had held up well and she had to fight not to laugh like some of the soldiers were doing._

_Sunstreaker spotted her and asked, "Why?" The girl thought for a moment and then decided that there wasn't any point in lying about whose fault it was. After all she had signed her name._

_"I was bored," she replied simply. Seeing the looking in the narcissistic mech's optics she slowly began backing down the hall._

_"I'm going to put you in a tree somwehere and leave you there you little slagger," the mech snarled and Jess turned to run._

_As she dashed down the hallway she muttered, "Is he serious? He does know that it's pouring out doesn't he?" As if to prove her point thunder rumbled right overhead and it began to rain harder. Jess dashed around a corner and darted behind Jazz's leg, gasping for breath as all eyes turned to focus on her. That is until Sunstreaker and his new paint job came into view. Her dad's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Epps let out a bark of laughter when he saw the vain mech. Ironhide chuckled, Ratchet looked disbelieving, Jazz snickered, and Optimus was struggling not to laugh as Sunstreaker looked around the room for the hidden Jess. Jess was thankful that Prowl wasn't here right now. The no nonsense mech would have ratted her out in an instant._

_"Did you need something?" Optimus asked after a moment._

"_No," Sunstreaker said and then went back out into the hall. Jess gave in finally and giggled._

_"You did not really do that?" Ratchet asked, his expression something between amusement and annoyance._

_"Yes," Jess said and both Epps and Lennox snickered._

_"You gonna be followin me all day then," Jazz asked, his optics glinting with amusement as he scooped her up._

_"Probably," Jess said with a sigh before giggling again._

_"Why exactly are you hiding from him?" Iron hide asked, his voice full of mirth. "After doing that you deserve whatever he can come up with."_

_"He threatened to put me in a tree," Jess snapped. "It's pouring outside! Besides he should have known that was coming from someone after all the time he spends talking about his paint job and pranking others with 'Sides."_

_At that everyone started laughing full out. As rain pounded on the roof the base echoed with laughter._

"Now that was a Great day." I said

"You've never really stop doing that have you."

"Stopped doing what?" I asked

"Whenever you upset a bot You always come running to me!" Jazz said

"Yeah but you love me for it." I replied hugging him.

"True, True but I would love to see you go up in a fight against Hyde or Ratchet instead of hiding against me." Jazz teased.

"But that would hurt." I pointed out "and then you' be unhappy cause I'd be unhappy."

"Yeah, right whatever you say princess." I punched Jazz's shoulder bruising my hand in the process. Making him laugh harder. "You soft little femme." Jazz crooned.

"Shut up," I smiled as we entered the Auto bot's main hanger and Jazz put me down and started fixing me a drink before asking "remember when we met?"

"Umm that would be the day a giant robot asked me and I quote 'what's cracking little bitches?'"

"Did not."

"Did so I'll prove it I remember it like it was yesterday, your chips are failing you brother."

"They are not,"

"Shall we call on Samuel or do you trust my word?" Jess teased

"Alright tell me what you think happened."

_Flashback_

_I stare in awe as several massive balls of flames pierce Earth's atmosphere and rocket towards land._

_"__Let's rock 'n' roll__." The Camaro calls out to Sam, Mikaela and I opening its door for us. I am once again forced to the backseat since Sam and Mikaela have seemed to have gotten over their fear of the driver's seat. Leaning back in the seat I enjoy the smooth ride._

_"Where do you think he's taking us?" Mikaela whispers._

_"I don't know." Sam replies just as quietly._

_"You guys do realise he can still hear you." I stick my head between the two seats. "We're __inside__ him."_

_"__We're here." __The radio states as the doors swing open._

_"That was quick." Sam says to Mikaela and I._

_"What do you expect?" I ask climbing out beside them not realising that they had gone strangely silent. "He's a beast when driving."_

_"Um, Jess." Sam mumbles elbowing my stomach._

_"Yeah." I grunt and he nods his head forward causing me to turn around. My jaw once again drops as I see 4 massive robots standing in front of me._

_"How the hell did I miss that?" I ask to no one inparticular._

_"Are you designation Samuel James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The largest bot who seems to be the leader inquires of Sam. My jaw drops at the blue and red flamed robot. His voice is surprisingly deep._

_"They know your name." Mikaela whispers as we all stare wide eyed._

_"Yeah." Sam whispers and I'm not sure if it's in response to Mikaela's statement or giant robots question._

_"My name is Optimus Prime." The robot declares. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."_

_"But you can call us Autobots." A professional sounding 'Autobot' says stepping forward._

_"We'll be sure to do that." I comment dryly. Sam gives me a short glare saying 'not to anger the giant alien robots that could easily crush us', which I shrug my shoulders to as if to say 'what?'._

_"What's crackin' little bitches?" A small silver robot questions while doing a break dancing move of sorts._

_"Meet my first Lieutenant, designation Jazz." Optimus says gesturing to his friend._

_"This seems like a cool place to kick it." Jazz says lounging on a car as if it's a couch._

_"You're cool." I smile to him causing his robotic mouth to smile? I relax slightly at the silver bots easy going nature._

_"How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks Optimus amazed._

_"We have learned Earth languages through what is called the World Wide Web." The proud leader announces._

_"Touché'." I whisper._

_"My weapon specialist Ironhide." A large black bot steps forward as his arms transform into canons._

_"Feeling lucky punks?" He asks as the canons whirl to life._

_My jaw drops before I begin jumping up and down._

_"He has guns." I whisper atonished._

_Turning to Ironhide I make my sparkling eyes wide with innocence._

_"Can I like touch them?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant_

_"Aww, the lil' things adorable." Jazz says._

_Slowly and hesitantly Ironhide lowers one of his arms/canons down to me. Carefully I run my hand down the side of the canon with an amazed smile. Pulling away I turn to Sam._

_"Sorry Sammy whammy, but he's my new BFF." I say causing everyone, including the Autobots, to chuckle nervously._

_"Maybe these earthlings aren't that bad." Ironhide mutters._

_"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus gestures toward the professional sounding bot from before._

_I back away slightly when Ratchet lifts his head and sniffs the air._

_"Hmm, the boy's pheromone levels indicate he wishes to mate with the femme." The medical bot states. I look at an embarrassed Sam with disgust before pushing him and Mikaela together and stepping a good three foot away._

_"Have fun." I tell the couple who are now staring intently at the ground and blushing._

_"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."_

_I turn to stare at the Camaro with a small frown._

_"__Check on the rep! Yep, second to none!" __The yellow and black dances to a radio clip._

_"Does this mean I can't call you Mr. Sexy anymore?" I question still frowning._

_"Jess!" Sam huffs at me in anger when all of the other Autobots laugh and Bumblebee appears embarrassed._

_I smile sheepishly at everyone._

_"You're our guardian?" Sam asks. Bumblebee nods enthusiastically._

_"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet informs while running a laser over Bumblebees throat as the yellow bot makes a coughing gesture and shrugs his shoulders.. Bumblebee shrinks away. "I'm still working on them."_

_"What was that?" I ask Ratchet curiously._

_"What?" He questions back kneeling down in front of me._

_"The little laser thingy."_

_"That is how I scan to check that all systems are running clearly and to assess damage." He informs me._

_"Can you scan me?" I ask. What? I've always wondered what was wrong with me._

_He chuckles at me request and stands up," Okay, but you must hold still."_

_Smiling excitedly I remain still as a blue light glides over my body. I shiver once he's through and notice Sam and Mikaela staring at me in interest._

_"It tickles." I giggle._

"And that Jazz is precisely what happened."

"Oh yeah, I was thinking of when I was made your guardian a terrible day for us all." Jazz teased.

"Yeah that's what you want me to think, I know you thought you were the luckiest robot alive."

"I still am," Jazz said quietly. I threw my arms around him giggling as he continued walking with me holding onto his giant metal foot. Jazz cracked up as I started shimming up him to his neck before falling down causing Jazz to fall as he saved me.

"What are you two tricksters laughing about?" My dad asked walking in

"Jazz's foot." I manage to gasp out before collapsing back into hysterics. My dad muttered something about I shouldn't have asked before grabbing some coffee and leaving. All that laughing had made me thirsty so I ran to the fridge and bought a bottle of juice and in my defence I honestly thought it was juice. And took a really, really, really big swig.


	5. Doctors orders

"That wasn't juice sweetie that was energon."

""Sweet Cybertron!" I cussed this was bad, this was very bad. Jazz gently threw me up onto his shoulders and began running down the halls. The blurring halls and movement were enough to make start groaning and holding my stomach.

"Don't you dare throw up on me," Jazz warned as we reached the med bay and he gently placed me on the metal examination table passing me a bucket as ratchet turned around clearly expecting a upset tummy not me leaning over a bucket pale yet jumping up and down on the spot needing Jazz to restrain me on the bench. I try hold still as a blue light glides over my body. I shiver once Ratchet's through and notice his stony facial expression uh oh, we're in trouble. Again.

"Jazz why is there almost a bottle of energon passing through Jess's systems?" Ratchet asked calmly. Glitch I thought to myself he's calm-scary this just went from bad to worse.

"Because she pulled a bottle out by accident and downed it before I smelt it."

"Hey don't blame me!" I exclaimed giggling as my Dad, Optimus, Bee and Sam rushed through.

"What's wrong?" My dad demands "You commed to say there was something up with Jess." Optimus doesn't need an x-ray to know what's wrong with me.

"She didn't?" He asks ratchet

"She did there's almost half a bottle passing through her system."

"Half a bottle of what." My dad demands

"Half a bottle of energon," Jazz informs him glaring at me.

"Holy Cybertron," My dad exclaims.

"Yep," Ratchet agrees and all of a sudden everybody's glaring at me.

"Hey I thought it was juice!" I protest as Jazz is suddenly pining me to the table with Bee pinning my legs and Optimus, My dad and Ratchet all pulling straps down over me. "HEY!" I yelled again.

"All we can do is strap her down and wait for it to exit her system." Ratchet said ignoring me.

"How long will that take I need to send her back with Sam before the secretary finds out," My dad asked

"A day at the most." Ratchet warned "she's in for a rough night." And he wasn't kidding I was awake all hours of the night puking with either Jazz, Ratchet, Hyde or Bee all holding my hair back and lecturing me on the effects of energon and the human body. My dad had started off down there but ratchet had kicked him out because whilst they can recharge any time he can't sleep anytime. Ratchet had tried to kick Jazz, Bee and Hyde out but all three of them adamantly refused to leave my side for even a minute. The next morning I woke up feeling groggy but better apart from the fact that my mouth tasted like sandpaper. I was fine. I watched the recharging forms of Jazz, Iron hide and Ratchet for a bit before quietly undoing the Velcro straps that held me onto the table I was halfway out the door before Jazz called out.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" making me jump and squeal causing Hyde and Ratchet to wake up. Hyde promptly throwing me back on the table and Ratchet running his been over me before tsking.

"Your dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion." Ratchet stated before turning to Jazz as Jess uttered a soft duh, "She need's rest and lots of water."

"Do not," I argued trying to get lose.

"Do so," Jazz ordered holding me down harder.

"Do not!"

"Don't make me get your dad in here," Jazz threatened

"I concede." I quickly said

"That's better," Jazz approved "Can she be moved to the mess and then the barracks?"

"Yes but Jazz don't let her go to fast, be gentle and lots of fluids and soft foods AND SLEEP." Ratchet affirmed Transforming into his alt mode Jazz opened his passenger door for me. I gently slid in before Jazz drove slowly to the mess where I hopped out and onto the bench that had been dubbed Lennox's bench because it was invite only to sit here. I smiled as My Dad and his best friend Epps sidled up against me.

"EPPS!" I exclaimed hugging him. "What are you doing here I thought you worked at the space station now?"

"I do but I came in to debrief your dad about the space mission," Epps laughed hugging me back before returning to the bench. Jess smiled as Jazz walked over and placed a tray with a milkshake, Ice-cream, mixed berry yoghurt in front of me.

"Seriously?" I asked looking down at the small bowls of ice-cream and yoghurt.

"Seriously," Jazz confirmed picking up a spoon and popping it in my mouth causing me to raise an eyebrow as my dad and Epps laughed.

"What's all this about?" Epps asked

"Someone decided it would be a good idea to drink a bottle of energon last night." My dad glared at me as Epps gasped.

"No way,"

"Way," I replied "I thought it was Juice."

"Don't worry I did the same thing but I didn't have an over protective robot guarding me," Epps replied as Jazz placed another spoonful of ice-cream in my mouth.

"Yeah I know he's getting to be as bad as Bee I'm gunna have to get you to kidnap me soon," I said referring to the time Epps, Jazz and I had kidnapped Sam from the shops to get Bee to tone down on the overprotective guardian scale. Then it hit me "Hey Jazz," I began "can I pretty please have some tomato sauce and cheese toast?" I begged

"Coming right up just the way you like it." Jazz agreed heading off .

"Epps quick." I said passing him the tray where he dumped the contents before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room, we both knew where to go to for the only robot who would dare hide me from Jazz and that auto bot was Bee. "Bee help." I screamed as we ran into the Hanger disturbing the recharging robots who obviously thought a deception was coming. "You gotta hide me from Jazz!" Looking startled Bee changed into his alt form and Epps and I jumped in. As I looked at him Epps said

"The base would be a dangerous place for any accomplice of yours in this plan." Epps explained

"Why are we running from Jazz?" Bee asked

"He's being to overprotective, hey Bee honey I know you don't like people eating inside you but can we PLEASE stop to get Ice-cream Epps will pay!"

"Epps will, will he?" Epps asked as Bee chuckled before pulling into Maccas causing me to squeal

"YAY!" Making the car shake even more. Soon we were cruising down the road eating bubble gum mcflurrys when my phone started ringing it was Jazz. I ignored the call before Epps phone started ringing and I could tell Bee was being Commed as my ringtone started up again I checked and saw it was Optimus so I picked it up.

"Jess," The auto bots leader's voice sounded grave. "There's been a deception attack Jazz is dead." I felt silent tears run down my face, Jazz my guardian, my brother and my friend was dead. I felt Epps pull me into his arms because obviously my dad had texted him. Bee started vibrating softly with tears for his comrade.


	6. It's ALIVE

"Bee take us home." Epps said quietly When we got back to base Epps picked me up and started to get out but I shook my head I wanted to stay here for a while. I snuggled up in bee's warm leather letting the tears take hold for a few minutes until I found myself in a pair of all too familiar arms. I opened my tear stained eyes to see Jazz holding me to his chest rubbing my back saying "I'm sorry baby, it's all okay, and it's all going to be okay."

"Jazz?" I asked rubbing my arms "you're okay,"

"Yeah baby it was the only way to get you home I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry's not enough," I said quietly before hugging my dad and the rest of the auto bots before climbing into Bee, "Bee let's go home." Bee's tires spun as he raced me to Sam and Corallines obviously trying to make me feel better. Then I noticed he wasn't talking and checked my phone. There was two unopened texts from Bee.

'they deactivated my vocal processors' and

'I'm sorry,'

"It's okay bee," I said as my phone dinged with a text from Dad, Iron hide, Ratchet, Jazz and Epps.

'You okay?' was the text from dad

'were sorry,' was the text from Hyde

'Drink eat sleep and smile' was the text from ratchet

'Please forgive me,' was text from Jazz which I ignored and the text from Epps said

'Come home, please,'

I texted back I'm fine to my dad it's okay I don't blame you guys to Hyde a quick NO to Ratchet and y? To Epps immediately a texted banged back from Hyde, Ratchet and Epps.

'Jazz misses you he's really sorry and really upset consider forgiving him?'

'I will hunt you down and force you to eat and sleep if you don't and then when you're feeling better I'll punish you' Ratchet threatened texted me.

'We need to talk about his you can't avoid him forever and there all worried about you.' Epps texted me.

'in time maybe as for now get real, he broke my heart' I texted to Hyde

'okay, okay I'll eat and sleep,' I hurriedly texted to Hyde

'There?" was all I sent to Epps I got a 'okay love you' from Hyde a 'GOOD' from ratchet and 'Optimus, your dad, Jazz, Hyde and even Sunny and Sides are doing themselves in over it because it was there idea when they saw how worried Jazz was they thought if the best way to get you home.'

'On my way,' I texted back before sighing and saying "Bee baby time for a side trip?" Bee made a quick u turn and we were heading back the way we had come I sat in the bee for a few minutes before a tall shadow crossed the car and bee locked the doors and sped around to the other side of base. "You're mad at him too huh?" I asked before yawning and saying "Bee babes let me out in the hangar please." When we got there I slowly opened the door knowing I looked like a mess in rumpled clothes, flyaway hair and tearstained eyes. "Sup guys," I tiredly walking over to them and collapsing between Mudflap and Skids the only people that everybody especially not Sun-streaker and Sideswipe wouldn't cross to get to me. Who were all peculiarly absent as Bee sped away tires screeching.

"Yo! J baby!" Skids hollered in greeting wrapping his arm around me

"Couldn' get 'nuf a us, huh femme!" Mudflap Said.

"Nah," Skids answered, whacking his brother on the shoulder. "She couldn' get 'nuf a me!"

"Guys! GUYS!" I shouted, fortunately catching them early enough in their brawl to distract them. "I'm not here to talk about witch one of youse I mis da mos." I said slipping into their street cant earning amazed and annoyed looks from my Dad, Ratchet, Epps and the rest of the auto bots. We all jumped as the Red Alert siren went off and Sound wave burst in pissed off to the brim I stood up and screamed at the giant hostile robot who was trying to kill my friends. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT NOW? WERE KINDA BUSY HERE!" Soundwave stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "LEAVE YOU DICK TRY AND KILL US LATER I WAS HERE FIRST!" astounded Soundwave turned the way he came and left. Everyone cheered and despite how annoyed I was I smiled and took a bow.

"Who would have though my daughter could scare of a Megatron's right hand man without a weapon all before her fifteenth birthday?" My dad said proudly to Epps who chuckled and said.

"That's my girl." I winked at him before sliding back down next to Mudflap and Skids.

"Where were we?" I asked music I recognised started playing over the radio, "You have got to be kidding me," Jazz started singing it's too late to apologise to me down on one bended knee with a rose in his hand and I could tell by the look in his optics that he was perfectly serious.

"I'm really, really sorry baby but it was the only way to get you to come home," Jazz said to me as I started crying. "Now you're crying again, why I can't do anything right!" Jazz moaned then started beating himself up.

"Jazz babes it's okay you done it just right. I'm crying cause I missed you." I sobbed as he transformed into his hollo and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed you to, baby. You being mad at me has been doing my head in and coming in and acting like Mudflap and Skids are your new best friends practically killed me."

"I'm sorry." I apologized and cried into my guardian's chest.

"Hey, Hey you cry anymore and I'll rust," Jazz joked before gently prying me away and looking into my eyes. "I won't joke about me dying if you don't run away from me anymore yeah?"

"Yeah we good?"

"We were never bad." Jazz replied his optics lighting up as I collapsed onto him now rung-out from my crying session. Chuckling Jazz passed me gently to Mudflap who wrinkled his nose at my wet state as Jazz transformed into his normal Metallic Auto-bot shape before pulling me back into his arms and placing me against his spark. Where I cuddled up against the warmth ignoring the cooing and chuckles from the auto bots as I flipped them off without turning around.


	7. Friends?

"Okay now that the lovey dovey make-up session is over we can get back to work. " My dad said clearing his throat. "Guys there is something serious going down now We need to protect sentinel at ALL costs Sam believes he is the key to this whole thing and I believe him. Bee and the Lamborghini twins are bringing him this way. We all jumped as the decepticon warning signal ran through out base. "Glitch," I cussed as Jazz placed me down throwing a

"Stay here and be safe!" at me as he transformed into his alt mode I jumped onto his trunk screaming

"POP IT!" At him Jazz quickly threw his trunk open and I grabbed one of the small black backpacks before shutting it. As Jazz roared away I strapped the backpack around me tightly before sliding into Mudflap who screamed of in the direction of the fight.

"Hold on Jessie." Mudflap warned as we saw the Decepticon's attacking sentinel. 3, 2, 1. Mudflap counted down before transforming I ripped the cord on my backpack as a small shoot took me safely to the ground. I pulled out my usual weapons strapping on my thigh shield's placing my short knives and guns in them, popping my long broadswords across my back in my shoulder holders and stuffing my pockets with a variety of miniature weapons. In the short amount of time it took me to do this I watched as Sentinel became hostile towards the auto bots I wondered why and then it hit me he was a TRAITOR. I watched as Wheel jack steeped forwards to defend him and then Ironhide both of the dying as I watched Hyde fall to the floor I ran out screaming his name pulling his large metal figure into my arms crying as ratchet pulled us both away before trying to save Hyde. Satisfied he may have a chance at survival I sought out my revenge. Dodging the twins I ran straight over to Sentinel pulling out my two plasma guns that had been engineered by Hyde and Created by Wheel Jack for my thirteenth birthday I shot him where it hurts until I ran out of shots whilst sentinel was on the floor I pulled out my broadswords and began slashing at him screaming until he flung me away and onto the asphalt. Ignoring the pain I pulled out a couple of grenades and threw them at him before Jazz grabbed me and Sentinel began to run.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" Jazz screamed at me his sub boofers amplifying his rant. "You could have DIED! Did you ever think of what that would do to your Dad, Optimus, Hyde or even ME for that matter? How could you have been so reckless?" I let Jazz rant on curling up on his shoulders before whispering

"Do you think he's alright Jazz?" Jazz looked at me before sighing and quietly reassuring me.

"If Ratchet can bring me back from the dead and Optimus can bring Sentinel back he'll be fine. By the way your dad wants to yell at you, so does Optimus and Ratchet and Hyde will later I'm taking you to your dad first and the Optimus because they need something to take their minds of it and Yelling at you is the only thing tiding Ratchet and Hyde through."

"Yay!" I muttered as Jazz dropped me down in front of my dad and I hastily chucked the weapons from my pockets into my bag. Before facing my dad who immediately began yelling at me.

""What the HELL did you think you were doing? "You could have DIED! Did you ever think of what that would do to your me, I could be losing Hyde and I had to watch you out their fight Sentinel all the while thinking Why wasn't I protecting you and how I could have LOST you! War isn't a game Jessica so grow up." He stopped and took a massive breath but released it upon seeing the tears on my face and quickly re-assured me that Hyde was going to be fine and that I was banned from training with the bot's indefinitely. Jazz then scooped me up before placing me before a sombre Optimus who gave me a look that made me want to cry again.

"Jessica Lee Lennox/Prime I am very, very disappointed in you. What were you thinking you are not strong enough nor trained to take on a Decepticon on your own. You could have died youngling and neither I nor your father is ready to lose yet another powerful member of our family and training force tonight. You are a bright sparkling and an intelligent soldier uses this for good instead of putting themselves in danger. I know you have been shouted at a lot tonight and are tired and in need of a rest. So I will let you go after you promise to stay out of danger and keep Jazz with you at all times until further notice."

"Yes Optimus. I promise I'm sorry." I apologised before hugging Optimus's humungous metal food before he chuckled and held me up to his spark.

"I know sweetheart, I know." Optimus replied gently before handing me back to Jazz who put me on his shoulder.

"Can I go see Hyde?"

"Wait for Ratchet to come for you But I'll Text you as soon as he tells me that Iron hide's okay."

"You're the best Optimus thanks for not getting mad at me but you gotta understand it's like if Sentinel killed me Dad would have been out there if It was Mikeala Sam would have been out there if it was Sam be would have been out there,"

"Your forgetting that If Sentinel had hurt you, Jazz, Lennox, Both set's of twins, Ratchet, Hyde no matter what his condition, the Femme's and even Megatron himself would have been out there and after him."

I raised my eyebrows "Megatron?"

"Yes even Megatron I know for a fact all of his cons are under strict orders that you are to be brought straight to him in luxury and under NO circumstances harmed if you are ever harmed the bot, con or human who harmed you is to die."

"So that's why I kept running out of sparring partners," I joked as Optimus nodded seriously making my blue eyes go wide. "Wow,"

"Yes Wow, now go get some sleep or I'll set prowl on you."

'Yes sir," I snapped a lazy salute before Jazz took me to his berth and placed me up there before sitting on the end watching me. "Jazz," I whispered "I'm scared." Sighing Jazz scooped me up against his spark before lying down.

"Better?" He asked his optics glittering with amusement.

"Much," I replied snuggling down "Hey Jazz?" I mumbled

"Yes baby," Jazz replied sleepily

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure what type of story do you want to here?"

"One of our story's." I replied

"Alright this is a story about a very naughty little sparkling named Jess who was the little sparkling responsible for most of our base rules with help but Jess you see inspired this particular one all by herself. Jess was bored and looking for an as she called it artistic outlet this one particular Saturday. Ironhide was complaining about how many people tried to trespass on the base grounds. Needless to say the result was not what most would have expected." Jazz paused looking down at his charged who was staring at the ceiling

"What did she do?" I asked raptured by the familiar memory.

"Well Jess had one can of neon green spray paint from her last art project and access to the internet. It was only a matter of time before she found the quote. It took her a little longer to hack Red Alert's security system and loop the cameras. She got the base's tech expert Maggie's help for that. Then the naughty little sparkling spray painted the outer wall of the building closest to the entrance. It was a good hour before anyone found the result.

"Who exactly did this?" Optimus had growled as he looked at the base wall. Ultra Magnus, Elita, and Chromia who had just arrived stared blankly at the wall. Ironhide started to laugh. Ratchet and I both turned to Jess. The girl had flushed bright red but stood her ground.

"I was bored and technically this is Iron hide's fault," Jess had protested.

"How is this 'Hide's fault?" Chromia asked curious as she studied the words Jess had written "Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again."

"He was the one complaining about people trying to sneak in. I was just trying to help," Jess said innocently as Iron hide roared with laughter. Optimus vented a heavy sigh and covered his face with a hand.

Jazz glanced at the Auto bot medic and then at his young charge before saying one word. "Run." Jess ran. Jazz looked down at his young charge in the present and watched as she slept. It had been a funny day when she had spray painted the wall and the look on Optimus's face had been priceless when he saw the graffiti and Jess's whilst she ran chuckling as she dodged Ratchet's wrenches. Jazz knew that Jess was going to have to go back home to Sam's place soon enough but he liked having her around and missed her when she was gone. In short she was really cute. Jazz watched his young charge sleep before a small voice belonging to ratchet echoed in the back of his mind telling him to re-charge. Deciding that a small angry Ratchet was better than a big real angry Ratchet Jazz closed his optic's and settled down to re-charge. Jazz was jolted awake the next morning by a scream Jess's scream! I opened my eyes to find myself tumbling down from Jazz's berth and heading scarily fast to ground I let out a scream as there was a flash of Yellow as Bee dives skidding across the ground catching me whilst glaring at Jazz as if to say. "Your fault." Terrified from my near death experience I pant holding onto bee with tears in my eyes that I refused to let fall. Jazz jumps down and takes me from Bee putting me on his shoulder as we walk into the hanger I can tell something's wrong.


	8. Somethings up

**Sup guys I'm back I've been at school working. I made a new year's resolution to stop procrastinating as you can see I already failed. Now to my annonomous reviewers you thought you got rid of me! But I'm back and will actually have to start writing now no more already done next day uploads for me. Enjoy**

"Guys the Decepticon's have taken over and demand that you are sent back to Cybertron." Let's face it my dad was never one to beat around the bush. I froze I had come so close to losing my bot's again and again. And now some government pricks where going to order MY bots of earth AGAIN because of some prick Decepticon punks. Furious I wrapped my arms around Jazz's neck and whispered I'm coming with you," Into his ear. Jazz gave me an imperceptible nod before kneeling down and saying.

"One last ride." I nodded before pinching myself so tears came to my eyes.

Sam's P.O.V

I hugged bee one last time as I watched the auto bot's board the spaceship I knew Jess was probably with her dad crying because she had to let her bot's go. I felt tears come to my eyes as the rocket exploded up only to be met by missiles from Star scream. I cried out but it was too late. The Auto bots the world's best and only defence against the Decepticon's were gone. I looked over to Epps who said

"They killed my friends to let's get Jess and roll." We ran down to the office were Lennox and Jess should have been waiting and I say should because whilst Lennox stood there looking at us in surprise Jess was not.

"Where's Jess?" We said in unison.

"I thought she was with you." Lennox replied

"We thought she was with you. Oh God." I said as it hit me. "She was with them, she probably hid in Jazz. She's gone." I watched as Colonel Lennox seemed to shudder and then fall the arm grasping the desk the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor. I saw Epps make his way over to his friend and clasp him briefly in comfort as the Colonel composed himself. I watched as he pushed aside the father grieving for his young daughter and became the military man for his country I could feel the rage fuelling him from the opposite side of the room. As the colonel barked orders at his team Epps and I snuck out before driving around town and picking ups Epps mates. We were on the border of the mainland and some off Epps friends were on the verge of pussying out because let's face it they had never been up against something like this before. We heard a car coming and ducked into crevices before I saw that the figure was a bright Yellow Camaro.

"Bee," I screamed "You're alive. You never really did leave did you?"

"Affirmative captain." I watched as Optimus, Ratchet, Iron Hide, Both sets of twins and the femme's all transformed. My mouth opened wide as Jazz roared around the corner transforming mid slide.

Jess's P.O.V

"Three two one," When Jazz reached one I pulled the cords on my backpack and felt myself being sucked out into the sky. Smiling to myself I coasted down neatly in front of the Auto bot's and landed straightening my weapons as my Shute auto re-packed itself. I felt the wind being pushed out of me as Epps pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jesus Epps I'm fine." I manage to cough out "Epps, no air."

"Sorry," He grinned releasing me. He held me at arm's length appraising me. "Jeez Girl you look G.I Joe serious." He commented and I knew it was true I wore my favourite Khakis and red shirt with my blonde hair scrapped back into a pony tail because when you're fighting super computers there's no point in being discrete. I looked down at my usual array of weaponry I had on my thigh shield's with my short knives and guns in them, my long broadswords across my back in my shoulder holders and my pockets stuffed with a variety of miniature weapons.

"Does your dad know your back yet?" Sam asked as I grimaced I felt bad about the whole him thinking I was dead thing but how was I to know that star scream was going to shoot down the ship.

"Not yet but he soon will let's do this shit." I sighed and walked over to Jazz who put me on his shoulder.


	9. Lets do this

**Time to start tying up loose ends and finally finishing the story because unfortunately study calls and now that I finally have some sort of muse in my head I CAN WRIGHT! Ha to the people who were trying to kill it I'M BACK! And this shall be my second last chapter and I shall post my last chapter. Not exactly my usual style or standard but I decided to go with more kick ass then Drama any way On with the STORY!**

"Not yet but he soon will let's do this shit." I sighed and walked over to Jazz who put me on his shoulder. And carefully climbed me up to the top of the wreckage pile. "Ironhide if you please." Hide nodded before climbing up next to us. "Just like we practised." Jazz carefully loaded me into Hides cannons who began aiming at the sky. "Three two one." I screamed as I reached one and Hyde shot me out into the world beyond. I used The parachute to mauver myself through the air as Star Scream came up behind me transforming and grabbing me before transforming back into a jet.

"Take me to your leader." I said laying back into the chair as the seatbelts auto fastened around me.

"Why would I want to do that your far to valuable." Star scream said in his annoying girls voice.

"Fine take me to Barricade then."

"No."

"I'll tell Soundwave." I threatened.

"Tell him all you like but soon I will rule this pathetic planet."

"Sure, Sure," I yawned. "I would seriously recommend taking me to Barricade."

"And why would I do that?" Star scream asked me.

"Because I can do this." I pulled out my Ipod, Tphone and phone and began playing Pappara, CaramellDansen and the Macarena whilst singing I know the song that never ends. I had almost busted a lung and my ear drums by the time Star scream threw me at Barricade. "Thanks for the ride." I waved as Cade opened his door. "Take me to your leader." I grinned sliding in as he took off. "I'm Baaaaaaaaack!" I steeped out of 'Cade grinning like a madwoman. "Sup Voldy what's trippin," I nodded in his direction. 'Hey Coralline how's the food in camp Decepticon." I did a doubloe take as I saw the man lounging on the couch "wait who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Eh take it up with the boss,"

"I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Off Grey's anatomy!" I exclaimed

"No I'm a business man though I have been told the resemblence is startling."

"Don't get to full of yourself." I mumbled before walking out to the terrace. Where Sentinal Prime and Megsy where doing there thing. "Sup Megsy." I made a feight move towards Prime like I was going to get him he looked like he nearly lubed himself.

"Human, Prime sent a pet to do a auto bot's job."

"No Optimus send Me! I jumped up and down. "Sucks to be Sam right now anyway getting back down to business." I paused. "You need to stop your evil stuff and like go back to being like all evil with us again." Megatron just looked confused.

"Prime seriously sent you."

"Yes we covered that already. Now leave your lover out of this." Megsy aimed his cannons at me

"What did you say you impudent human."

"Leave your lover out of this. Now you and I both know this could go either one of two ways. You could give up now and retreat into the darkness and everyone leaves with their dignity or You can fight and end up at the bottom of an ocean again. And we both know you can't swim." Now Megatron had a 'I'm trying very not to kill you but I'd really, really like to!' look on his face. What can I say annoying is a gift. "So what do you say friends?" I extended my arm only to quickly re-tract it at Megsy look. "OKAY not friends fine be like that I don't need you!" I then proceeded to scream very loudly before throwing my self on the ground and having a fit causing Sentinal who was clearly not exactly up-to date with how wacky I could go when given sugar to glitch. I grinned as another decepticon rushed over and tried to online him. "You know if you had the Matrix he would be up like that." I snapped my fingers. "Maybe you should forget about bringing the worlds together and go back to trying to steal that,."

"Insignificant human you will pay for what you have done." Megsy was fuming.

"Ya huh." I raised my eyebrows before standing up and screaming "Here we come to save the day! We can do it all our way! Because no matter what they say! Autobots rule this Damn Partay!" I held my hands up like I was expecting Autobots to all from the heavens. "You really should have taken me up on that offer." I gave him a pity look as the Bots swooped in. Metal and curses everywhere. I shook my head as I pulled at my broadswords and began chopping at pieces of cons.


	10. LAST CHAPTER EVER!

**My last chapter I wanted Lennox and his daughter to get back together and as I said in the last chapter time to start tying some lose ends. To everyone who reviewed thankyou it was much appreciated and if your reading this later keep reviewing it's great when people say they like your work. Anyway to the story. By the way no I don't own transformers.**

"Jess!" My Dad cried my name as the Bot's pulled into the hanger.

"Dad!" I yelled back running into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again young lady."

"I promise." We stayed there for a bit just the two of us hugging whilst the bots looked on.

"I wish you would have asked in person but uh, like I said I'm glad you're okay" his other hand rubbed her back. He whispered low so only she could hear his words.

I pulled my head back a bit to look up at my Dad, wondering why he looked about to cry. I was fine

I'm sorry. Jazz didn't even want too, not really. I talked him into it, I'm so sorry Dad" I looked back down but his hand that had been running through her hair gently eased it back so he could see her face as he spoke to her.

"Hey, I can replace most of the things in my life, but I can't replace you or Hyde."

"You don't hate me? You thought I was dead" Her eyes begging him for forgiveness, like she had done something truly horrible.

"I know but it was an accident Jess and no I'm happy about it but, no, I definitely don't hate you. Your my little girl I just want to protect you." He kissed the top of my hair.

"I know and no matter how much I might say I hate it. I secretly love it."

"Let's go inside, it's getting chilly out here" Dad pulled back and just left one arm around my waist and I put one of hers around him.

"Just a little. Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"Accepting my apology, letting me ruin your shirt as well"

"I never really liked this shirt anyway, just don't tell Hyde that, it was a gift"

"I won't" I replied as they opened the front door and felt the warmth of the fire that had filled the house. "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah sweetie." I wrapped my arms around him again and said

"I love you,"

"I love you to baby," Dad sighed kissing my head. "I love you to."


End file.
